A Little Breathing Room
by Nepholim
Summary: My name's Voluer, I'm an assassin working for a man under the alias of a Ganondorf Dragmire. My latest target is a guy in green. No data on said target except his eye, hair, and clothing color. Oh; new information! Great...he can use a sword...


**Title: **A Little Breathing Room**  
Rating: **K+**  
Warning: **_Has blood, people attacking each-other, and words that are semi-big and shouldn't bother people above the age of ten. _**  
Summary: **My name's Voluer, I'm an assassin working for a man under the alias of a Ganondorf Dragmire. My latest target is a guy in green. No data on said target except his eye, hair, and clothing color. Oh; new information! Great...he can use a sword...

_**A/N - **I did this on my dA account but Since then have edited and played around with the story. Personally I enjoyed writing this short piece on my OC Voluer though I doubt this actually happened in her history, it was still so fun! For those who like people people falling over in defeat, I guess you'd like this. _

Enjoy_  
_

* * *

A **- **Little **- **Breathing **- **Room

* * *

I coughed, blood seeping from my lips. My assailant was also my target surprisingly enough, and I knew when this was over…when _this _was over I wanted _double _than what I was and am being paid. Clutching on my dagger; I dodged his first to attacks, scurrying behind him to inflict a scar across his upper back. Barely nipping the guys' shirt; I was pushed back. My vertebrate cracking as I landed on a boulder. The liquid copper taste still held in my mouth as more burbled up the back of my throat.

Wincing; one eye remained closed as I leaned forward to face him. His own aqua-green eyes stared down at me, unforgivably and hatred crossed his face. I felt tears well in my eyes as pain shot up my spine again so I closed my eyes fully. I would die with respect. I would _not _have my enemy see me broken down. As my eyes glazed over, I stared up at him. My vision wavering as I tried to keep myself on my two feet. More blood came from my throat as I leaned over in vomiting position and gagged on the oncoming liquid. Vile also spilled from my mouth as I staggered upright.

Stumbling forward; I fell to my knees in front of the boy. His own green clothes were stained red from both our blood. A bittersweet smile played on my lips as my target raised his sword over his head. Then it halted.

It halted and my breath grew slow and shallow; crimson blood still spilling from the right side of my mouth. I gave him a pleading look, hoping for some kindness of destroying me quickly. Yet he did the opposite. Slipping his blade back into its sheath; he disarmed me quickly, leaving me nothing but the clothes pressed now tightly against my frame. Wrapping his arms around my waist and back; he took me onto a strange boat.

When we first left the cave my own target had found _me _in; he stared dumbfounded at my appearance. He must've thought I'd been a beast of some-sort. I don't blame the guy; looking at me in the dark, I have three fingers, bandages wrapping around the palm. Not only that; I have a beak and talons, easily mistaken for some monster. Well; that's if you ask me.

He crept forward, the grip on me gentler than before. Almost as if he was afraid he would break me if he held on any tighter. Climbing down rocks as quickly at the same time trying not to jostle me ended up to be a long process.

I croaked out directions every once and a while, and he would nod. Then go that way. Not questioning whether I was lying or maybe setting him into a trap. I didn't, but it was a possibility and I don't know if he actually thought about it.

When we finally reached the shore, he spent about five more minutes trying to find his boat half-way on the other side of the island. Seriously; he landed his boat at the opposite side of my island! How idiotic could this boy be? Upon reaching the boat, he laid me in the small thing. I inched my knees up so I could curl into a ball and he joined me. Reaching in a pack, he emptied out a sail and started to raise it.  
I must have been hallucinating after that since I foggily saw the ship turn it's bowed head toward my target and ask him what he was doing. He explained I needed help or I would die.  
Vision blanking along with the sound; I found my eyes closing and no-more I remember.

-0-0-

Something warm tickled my cheek as I cracked open my left eyelid. Quill stood there; water in one hand, food in the other. He was looking at me, annoyance clear as he angrily set down the water plus food next to me. I winced at the hostility that just emanated from him before another sting of pain shot up my spine. Coughing; I felt more of that familiar metallic taste enter my mouth.

Blood, it was always blood. Removing my hand from under my beak; I glanced down and winced again. Red droplets spattered over my knuckles. Quill quickly had a change of heart as he gently stroked my knuckles that had no blood on them. A small frown sat indignantly on his beak as I gently reached with my other hand to brush a finger over it. My right hand that is, since it was also my dominate hand.

Quill was like my big brother; he'd taken care of me as a hatchling, though not like a father-figure. He would never be like a father to me because I trusted him more than I would any father, and I would tell him everything. Whenever I was with him; I could have more breathing room. He was like a bomb for my frustrations and contracts whenever I couldn't handle it anymore.

He was the only other mail-man who knew how to fight, so he'd challenge me. I could beat him, I swear upon it! I just...choose, not to. He let his hand trail from mine and onto my other one on his face and gently cupped it. I smiled weakly as he gave up on staying mad. He was my whole world whenever I was done with my missions and collected the money from them. I couldn't take losing him all because I'd made him made.

"I swear you're going to kill me," he sighed shaking his head in unenthusiastic frustration, "or cause me to go crazy."

"Either way you'll love it when that happens." I giggled before letting off a guffaw of coughing.

"Voluer! Calm down, don't over exert yourself," Quill worriedly bent over me; examining my chest by gently pressing over where my lungs would be.

I gasped at the contact, pain slipping up my spine. He nodded glancing over sideways, "It's in your back, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, "No, it's in my brain; of course it's in my spine!"

He frowned, "Don't start Voluer; I'm already in a sour mood with you, don't go making it worse."

"Why, what did I do wrong?" I pouted, eyes pulling wider as I looked up at him, "I don't even know what happened."

"After the attack?" He spat the words out and I recoiled slightly, how did he know about my previous 'assassination target'.

"I was hired to kill some guy robed in green; no name, no family, no nothing; not even my client would tell me who he himself was." Quill groaned, face-palming as he shook his head.

"That 'guy' saved your life! Not to mention he's supposedly a person chosen by the gods to defeat the great evil of the sea. Let's not forget to mention he's also trying to save his little sister." I bit the bottom part of my lip and chewed. I hadn't known any of that.

Guilt waved over my body posture, slumping in defeat, head hanging loosely and arms not fighting as the one on Quills face went limp in his hold. The main thing that saddened me was if I had been successful the person who would've saved the world would have died. Then the big bad ugly guy would win.

"How was I supposed to know," I muttered, eyes lingering on the bed sheets, "I only knew what he looked like, I wasn't even told if he had a boat." I chanced a glance up at Quill whose eyes were furrowed together in confusion, "And you know how common a _red_ boat is? Not very; it would've been a dead _Give A Way!_"

"Maybe the guy who hired you was testing you?" Quill suggested, he then shook his head. "No matter; what's done is _done_. No-matter how much I wish you could take back your choice, its over." He sighed, and slid his hands under the covers, pulling my shirt up, "No remove the shirt so I can apply disinfectant and bandages."

"...Is she okay?" A boy's voice slid in from a door I hadn't seen before. Quill looked back before calling,  
"Yeah; you can come in if you want Link." I flushed as the boy I'd been hired to assassinate walked into the room.

I looked away; forcing the idea of someone I didn't know being in the room while I was being bandaged. When Quill ordered my arms up; I did it without question; staring at Quill dead on. Then he told me to lie down on my stomach; once again I complied with his order. Un-strapping the bra from behind, he whispered in my ear to move it down a little for easy access when done.

Again; I did as told, wincing as the cold stinging ointment was placed over my cuts. Shifting his five fingered hand; he wrapped the cold, hard bandages around my torso. Ignoring my hiss of un-comfort.

"There; you're done." I gave a sigh in relief.

"So uh...can I look now?" Finally I gave a look over to the boy in green. A smirk crossed my features.

His eyes were cinched shut; his hands covering those only by the slits in his fingers did I see them. Shivering as I remembered the aqua color staring down at me coldly. It was like he thought me a monster. Again; I really wouldn't blame him.

"Sure, but uh I have a question for you," I grabbed my shirt; placing it over my head and slid it down, "why didn't you kill me?" The shirt caught a couple places on my bandages and I winced. I could tell he was now hesitating even more-so then before.  
Quill coughed into his palm, telling me not to go there, but I ignored him. "Why didn't you kill me; you were ready to, but something stopped you. Why? I wouldn't have if my target was like that."

The boy's figure shifted awkwardly before he glanced at Quill. "Quill, could you leave us…?"  
Quill gave a look in my direction when a quiet question was added onto the request, "…please?"

Sighing, he stared at me head on, "Promise me you won't kill him."

"Heh as if I could, all my weapons are in my cave where the kid dumped them." Quill shook his head.

"You can kill a guy without those; I've seen you do it." Then he left, leaving the boy in a still very awkward situation.

A few moments of silence lapsed in the chamber before my coughing broke it, I glanced away; flush creeping across my cheeks once again, "I'm sorry, I can't breathe very well lying down and it just comes out."

He nodded, then to my surprise hurried over and helped me sit up. Strangely; this _didn't_ seem strange or unnatural to me in any way/form. It was as if he was made for it; to come up and help people with little random tasks. I smiled at him.  
"Thank-you."

"Of course, but," He paused, scratching the back of his neck, "you wanted to know 'why' right?"

I nodded, leaning forward expectantly, "Yes, I'm honestly curious. I looked like a monster no doubt; I mean...just look at me now!" I raised my hands and their three fingered occupants, "I'm not like any other race with five fingers plus I have talons," I raised a foot to the best of my abilities and poked them through the fabric, "and to top it off; it was dark. You could've mistaken me for a moblin or something!"

He shook his head, "I would have to be an idiot to mistake you for a moblin all because I saw your eyes. In the eyes of moblin; they sneer at you fully and when I saw that in yours I thought you were just a...just a blood thirsty monster," his body grew tense at those words. Obviously he wasn't comfortable thinking of the things he'd done. And things other monsters did.

"When a chu-chu or whatever I'm fighting is about to die, there's no fear just anger in its eyes. It's posture changes and it attacks clumsily. You on the other hand," he paused, collecting his thoughts, "you decided it was enough and walked over to me; stumbling onto your knees in consent that I won, there was no anger as I brought my sword up." He shook his head, laughing slighting, "In fact there was the exact opposite, almost happiness as I raised my sword ready to strike," his eyes turned distant as he looked to the side.

"I saw a smile on your lips, waiting to die patiently and without complaint."

"So serene, so beautiful. You weren't afraid to die, you weren't angry you had been defeated, you just accepted it, like that' - he snapped his fingers - 'You just didn't seem to care." I wasn't quite sure whether or not that was a complement, but his words were soft, and he didn't look like he was judging me. So I took at it as a good sign, motioning for him to continue.

"That's when I knew you weren't just some animal that wanted to kill me; you had a conscious a real brain that could tell right from wrong. You weren't scared because - because you knew that I'd kill you quickly and the pain would end soon." He shivered, hand resting next to my thigh as he leaned on the bed to support his weight.

"I couldn't do it then; so I disarmed you and took you here. When I first left the cave was when I saw what you were. That's also when I saw a note attached to your bag." He glanced away from me as I gave a raised eyebrow, he was no blushing darkly. "I-I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of reading it. It was your charge to kill me, signed by a Mr. Dragmire. Of course no records say there's a Dragmire in existence, but that's where they haven't checked the history books.'

"You probably thought it was an alias, or a name someone uses to hide their true name," He sighed, wringing fingers through his hair, "Though anyone with a history and legends book could tell you about a Ganondorf Dragmire over a hundred years ago who forced the Goddesses to bury their creation of Hyrule under water."

Aqua eyes filled with tears as he made sure I didn't see any more of his face, "That beautiful land is now hidden under the sea because of Ganondorf; all because he wanted more power."

I blinked, the entire history lesson which pointed out who my employer was rather interesting, but I needed to get one thing straight, "So; this Ganondork guy wants you dead?"

He nodded, "Yes; he wants me dead because I'm the only one who can stop him."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"So we're relying on a twelve year old boy to save us?" The boy flushed in annoyance, I grinned, "Sounds like my kinda deal!" He blanched. "Need anyone in particular gone, and I'm your gal!" I held out a three fingered hand to him and we shook, "Just give Quill a letter and he'll give it to me..." I paused a bit, biting the bottom bit of my beak again, "or just bring your request to me at my island, I really would prefer that."

He glanced at me, then something seemed to snap into place, "Oh yeah! I meant to ask you something." I looked up and nodded expectantly. "Why aren't you in the mail buisness? I mean all the rito's seem to be into mail."

I ground my teeth, "I hate mail! I loathe it with every _fiber _in my being! If I could; I would destroy the damnable letters and then go around giving _vocal _messages instead and-." I stopped myself before I could get into full rant mode, "Anyway; let's just say I really, really, _really _don't like it, okay?" My voice was tight as I tried to keep down my full opionion on the blasted letters.

The boy nodded and I grinned again, "Alright then." I held out my hand for him to shake once more,

"Voluer at your service!"

"Nice to meet you, Link's my name, and I hope to see you again soon." When he was done; Quill stopped in to whisper in my ear then leave. I slumped back onto my pillow.

Another message had arrived for me, and it looks like _this _time I'd be headed out for a female pirate. She supposedly ransacked a bomb shop; the owner wanted justice. Grinning toward the door; I goaded Link to leave.

"Come on~" I whined, "just find me one~!" Link shook his head.

"I can't do that!" His voice cracked slightly and I widened my eyes a just a _tad _more.

"Oh, pretty, pretty, _pretty _please with a cherry on top?" Link gave up; rolling his eyes up to the ceiling as well as throwing his arms up in defeat.

"_Fine _I'll get you a gold feather." He trudged out of the room in a manner I could only call 'huffy'. I have no clue _why _me asking for _one _golden feature would annoy someone to that extent.

It's not like I was asking for over fifteen of the rascals. I mean _seriously, _you'd be _mad _to want that many feathers. Though as he shut the door; I rested my head back and inhaled. Holding my breath for a few seconds I allowed a small stream of air to release from my lungs making the small '_hiss' _sound to escape through my teeth.

Finally, I had some breathing room.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay; here's Volure's info for people who are actually curious about her. _

_**Brief Bio**_:_ Voleur is a thief who lives in a cave just North of the Forsaken Fortress located on the border of the Great Sea. She is a Rito, though her distaste in the mail industry contradicts most of her culture. Having found an act for pick-pocketing and wielding a dagger, she took up the title of "thief". Having originally been a post delivery girl; she found it easier to communicate and gain tips and work throughout the great sea. Her greatest customer and finical support was the owner of the Forsaken Fortress: Ganondorf Dragmire. Her last mission from him was to find both sages and destroy them. _(Random Facts: She is 5ft, 15 years old, Dark red/brown hair, and green eyes.)_  
_

_There you go. So I hope that gives you a slightly more open window on her. Any questions on anything just leave a _little _comment and I'll answer back as soon as basically possible. Now; as the french would say:_ Ne touchez pas à mes fesses, et ont une belle journée!

LEAVE A COMMENT OR I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND **KILL **YOU!

Not really; I don't know where you live...

_or do I?_

_Any LoZ references and/or characters mentioned in this story © _Nintendo


End file.
